Rebellion
Rebellion is the Subterra Guardian Bakugan to Firestormblaze. He is Blaze's first and only Evil Twin Bakugan. His twin brother is Arngrim. Information Rebellion is a Subterra Evil Twin Coredem. He is one of few, evil twins left. He has a natural hate for Shade, as he thinks he is capable of defeating him. Though Shade has before. Rebellion hates it when his brawler is trash talked, and demands that he doesn't take that. He has a love for Blaze's Insane/Evil side, as seen in "Angels and Demons", when he goes head to head with Icarus in a horrific rage. He feels a strong connection with Halo, as they are both Evil Twin Bakugan. Personality Rebellion's personality is cold and cruel, the only caring aspect being his loyalty to Firestormblaze. He rarely speaks, but when he does, it's usually to gloat or to relay orders to his fellow Bakugan. Notable Quotes *" Fuck that noise, let's make em' bleed." *" Feel free to die, when you've had enough." *" My mission in life is to make you suffer." *"Haven't you heard? Devils never cry." *"My heart’s an empty hole! Time to beg for your soul!" History 'Ability Cards' *'Demon Chi': Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent. *'Reaper's Vengance': Destroys the opponent's Gate Card. *'Axel Fury': Doubles (or triples) the power of all of Rebellion's abilities and pushes it to the limit. *'Stone Knuckle': Alters any one of the opponents ability cards. This ability can played anytime during he battle. *'Rippler Cross': Subtracts 700 Gs from the opponent for each Bakugan on the field. *'Axel Breaker': Adds the opponents current Gs to Rebellion. *'Unholy Covenant': Doubles the effects of an ally Bakugan's next ability. *'Shell Shock': Prevents the opponent from activating abilities. *'Return Fire': Reflects the Gate or Ability Card's effect back to his opponent. *'Bleeding Shadow': Rebellion is switched to Darkus;Darkus Bakugan do extra damage. *'Diamond Snare': Removes 3 of the opponents ability cards from play, along with the Gate Card (if you choose), and any abilities specific to attributes. This ability cannot be nullified. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Omen of War': Halves the effect of the opponent's abilities for the rest of the battle. The opponent cannot amplify their abilities effects for the rest of the battle. *'Omen of Pestilence': Reflects the opponent's ability cards. (This ability cannot be countered by another.) *'Omen of Death': Drains the opponent's power level below 0. As Darkus Rebellion *'Twin Vengance': Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Rebellion. *'Spectral Curse': Reflects the Gate Card's effect back to his opponent. *'Phantom Blade': Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Spectral Force': Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. *'Soul Revival': Revives an ally Bakugan, Mechtogan, or Support Piece that was defeated in battle. 'Gate Cards' *'Demon's Bargain': Opponent must either give up a Bakugan or lose 1000 Gs. (This Gate can only be used once per battle) Trivia *He was named after Dante's sword "Rebellion". Gallery Bakugan Dimensions 274px-407px-DarkBrown Coredem.png|Rebellion Rbel.png|Ultimate Rebellion (Rage Mode) T.C.png Twin Core punch.png|Rebellion using Stone Knuckle Twin Core pwn.png Anime 327px-Ec8.PNG 221px-Darkcoredem13.PNG 539px-Ec2.PNG 492px-Ec3.PNG 664px-C13.PNG Category:Bakugan Category:Castle Knights Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Firestormblaze Category:Evil Twin Bakugan Category:Gundalians